Mass Effect: Into the Light
by Grey Nayr
Summary: After the events of The Fallen Goddesses, Liara T'Soni becomes haunted by the costs of her double life as the Shadow Broker. She seeks the guidance of dear friend, Commander Shepard, for a solution. Years later, Liara is targeted by an enemy of her own creation. Will Shepard's words lead her deeper into despair, or usher her from the shadows and into the light?


Mass Effect

Into the Light

By Grey Nayr

Dedicated to Bex and Julie, who love Liara and are celebrating their birthdays.

\- 2188, CE -

Anderson Memorial Hospital - London, Earth

It was two hours ago that Liara's shuttle touched down on the Earth's surface. The events of Thessia and an almost-uprising that transpired there were still fresh in her mind. A mission she bitterly embarked on to save her people from the ambitions of a fanatic bent on war against the Council. A mission that brought her back to herself; someone she had almost forgotten in occupation and disillusion. Now she was doing something she had put off out of shame and fear.

Liara was going to see Shepard.

Most of those two hours were filled by petty annoyances. Earth Customs proved to be very unwelcoming to an Asari - like most species were after the secrets of the Temple of Athame became public knowledge - and they had made numerous efforts to delay and harass her.

Now she had finally reached the hospital. Anderson Memorial, named in honor of war hero David Anderson; a native son of London who bravely gave his life to help Commander Shepard end the Reaper War and save countless lives. She stood just outside the Commander's room. A wave of her hand to the haptic interface centered on the meeting of the doors. It shined green, unlocked. With a deep breath she pressed her palm to it and the door opened with a faint hiss.

Inside Shepard lay sprawled out on a bed. Sad, Liara thought, that the person she so respected had to suffer like this. But it was better than death and a vast improvement from a year ago. Much of Shepard's body had to be reconstructed. A leg and several organs were unsalvageable, replaced with cloned tissue. More than a few scars would be visible once all was said and done.

"Could you leave us alone?" Liara politely asked the nurse changing the IV. "Of course," was the reply. Without another word, the nurse was gone and they were finally alone together for the first time in many months.

Liara sat at the bedside and took Shepard's hand, squeezing gently. Her smile was betrayed by the sadness in her eyes. "I'm glad you're awake."

"So am I," Shepard replied.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to see you more often. Things were.. complicated. I was scared - scared of seeing you like this. I'm so used to you looking strong and taking charge of everything. The shame I now feel is-"

"Okay. It's okay. I don't like looking at me either, right now," the joke passed with a light chuckle. "Tell me what's been going on with you."

Liara sighed in relief. Honestly, she didn't know why she needed to feel afraid. "Well, I was just on Thessia," she began. "Treeya, Feron, and I brought down a cult led by a Matriarch that was plotting to take back the Asari's political status by force."

"Sounds fun," Shepard sat up in the bed.

"It was exciting and enlightening. Reminded me that my even though my people aren't perfect, they still deserve better than what they have. And I think there is a way that I can help them."

"You don't sound sure."

Liara looked away. "It involves a compromise of my principles. But considering my job I should be used to that by now. But this, it's close to home." She looked at Shepard in the eyes as she said, "I uncovered evidence linking Dalatrass Linron to Cerberus' invasion of Sur'Kesh... as well as the detonation of the Shroud Facility; the explosion that killed Mordin Solus."

Shepard's brows crinkled and nostrils flared into a cringe. The possibility of Linron's guilt was always there, but there was never any proof to it. Hearing the facts beyond any reasonable doubt obviously made the Commander want to crawl from the bed and tear the Dalatrass to pieces. But Liara's intentions were very clear.

"You want to leverage it?"

"The Salarians are holding resources and connections that could pave the way for the Asari to rebuild," Liara explained, hoping that it could alleviate the tension she had just created. "Nobody cares about my people enough to help anymore. Whatever needs to be done must come by force."

Shepard understood and relaxed. "Do what you believe is best."

\- 2191, CE -

Shadow Broker Base - Athena Nebula

At her base in the Athena Nebula, Liara watched a security feed from the embassies on the Citadel. The object of her attention was Barla Von, a trusted agent, and thanks to a lot of manipulation on her part, the new Volus Councilor and figurehead for her own policies.

With a deep breath through the air mask of his exo suit, Barla Von said, "Thank you, Miss B'Exmy," to his assistant and breathed deeply again.

Von didn't even get to begin his next sentence before he was on the ground bleeding from a gunshot wound. His ears filled with the horrified screams of Miss B'Exmy and those nearby.

"By the goddess!" Julbry B'Exmy cried, "The Councilor's been shot; someone call an ambulance!"

The volus' breaths stuttered as he tried to close the breach in his exo suit.

"I've got medi-gel, don't worry," Julbry said as she splashed it over his entry and exit wounds and clamped the suit closed with her hands.

"Glyph, exit from the video," Liara ordered. And the video closed. "Linron..." she seethed.

"Are you certain this was her?" Treeya Nuwani asked from the background, pouring a cup of tea.

Matriarch Aethyta said from Liara's side, "Who else would know to attack Barla Von? I'd bet my perky blue bust that this is payback for letting that intel on her slip out."

"Only I'm not the one who leaked it," Liara reminded her father.

"You did blackmail her with it though, and it came out not long after she exhausted anything you could use. That looks bad. Even if we told her she probably wouldn't believe it and stop."

"Cheery thought," she said back.

"What'cha gonna do, sport?" Aethyta asked.

After a moment of silence Liara said, "Dad, call Feron and have him come as quickly as possible. Treeya, look into the former Dalatrass - find where she's hiding."

"Do you have any leads I can follow?" Treeya hoped she couldn't be looking for a needle in a haystack.

"Before she lost her position, Linron was involved with separatists who protested the genophage cure and the presence of Krogan on Palaven and other Turian colonies during the Reaper War. They have more than a few wealthy backers that I have dirt on," she informed. "They're who she would turn to in an hour of need. Follow their money trails and you can extrapolate her location."

"Understood," Treeya nodded and left. Aethyta was already gone without a word. Liara was alone, staring at her vid screen.

"I'm going to find you, Linron."

\- 2188, CE -

Anderson Memorial Hospital - London, Earth

"I have to admit, Shepard, when I first became the Shadow Broker I was naive," Liara said, coming back to Shepard's room with two cups of coffee from a nearby cafe that she found to be quaint. Anything from the outside had to be better than nutrient paste or the bland foods from the hospital which were dry, saltless, or prepared with sugar substitutes.

"How so?" Shepard asked with a slow drink.

"The prospect of having all of the knowledge in the galaxy. The intel, connections, it was power. I thought it was a dream job," she smiled, then frowned. "But I didn't realize it would cost so much. Secrets, lies, and being unable to get close to anyone that I didn't know before for fear that I might expose myself and my organization to danger."

Shepard's eyes were analytical, reading every minor gesture and action to interpret Liara's body language. "You could always leave it behind," was Shepard's suggestion to her.

Liara remembered being told that before. She refused it because she wanted to be useful. But now the war was over. What was she still doing it for? At 111 years old, she was still a young adult with her whole life ahead of her. A thousand years was a long time to sit in the darkness and spy, sell, and eliminate competition.

But she couldn't bring herself to let it go.

"Not with my people as they are, they need me," she finally said. "If I have to give up my own happiness to save my kind, then. . ."

\- 2191, CE -

Shadow Broker Base - Athena Nebula

Liara heard the whoosh of the door behind her as Feron moved toward her in hasty steps. "What's going on?" he asked. "I got here as quickly as I could."

"It's Barla Von," she answered.

"I heard about that."

"It was Linron."

Feron nodded. "I'll take care of her," he promised. "Just give me a location."

It wasn't that simple, she thought. "I'm going this myself. I need you in my squad."

"Oh," Feron said.

"You have doubts?" Liara asked.

With a slight chuckle Feron reminded her, "It's just that the last time we went into the field together, things got pretty hairy."

He was right. Their plan was clever and detailed, but executed poorly. They missed their target and were caught in a large battle that was barely won only because the cultists' faith died with their leader.

"This isn't like Amela L'Nina," Liara assured.

"It isn't?"

"No," her mouth curled into a wry grin, "it's far more dangerous."

Feron shook his head and laughed quietly, but tensed up the moment he heard Treeya say, "Hello Feron."

"Treeya," he curtly replied, looking away.

Liara snapped her fingers to get their attention. "Save the lover's quarrel for your personal time. You're on the clock now."

"Sorry," Feron apologized.

A wave of the Broker's hand guided the pair to a circular holo-projector in the center of the chamber. Liara's omni-tool manifested and she pressed away at the holographic buttons to bring up a display of the Milky Way galaxy map.

She locked in on a cluster and zoomed in, checking a system to bring up its map, and finally settling on a planet. A red blip emerged from the northern sector.

"This is where Linron is hiding," Treeya said with confidence.

"Gellix," Feron said.

Aethyta chuckled. "Linron loves irony. A salarian, hiding out on a former krogan colony."

"A world covered in unexploded ordinance and penal colonies fortified to hold thousands of prisoners do provide an element of protection from outside threats," Liara pointed out.

"And many of the mines and supply facilities still operating on Gellix are owned by Linron's benefactors," Treeya added. "So she has no shortage of resources."

"I'm guessing that the red blip is the colony she's hiding on?" Feron asked.

"Yes," Liara confirmed. "It's called 'The Void'. This was one of the last krogan fortresses still standing at the end of the rebellions. Humans refurbished it and kept the name as a reminder of what it was built to withstand."

"Krogan construction. You can't beat it," Feron nodded.

"Well, you can," Aethyta said, "but it won't do any damage. To them."

"I don't suppose you know someone on Gellix who can smuggle us inside?"

"Even better," Liara smiled. "I know someone who has access to the blueprints of the fortress. He should be arriving momentarily."

"Momentarily?" a deep graveled voice snorted. "I've been listening to you all gabbing for the last five minutes."

A krogan garbed in red mercenary armor that had obviously weathered many battles stepped forth from the shadows. His crest and face were scarred by claw marks and he stood over seven feet tall.

"Union Chief Wrex?" Feron's eyes widened.

"Who better than the krogan leader to help us against the Salarian who tried to destroy his people?" Liara was still smiling.

"Plus you can't get anywhere near that base without my help," Wrex stated as a matter of fact.

"That's right," Liara affirmed him. "Linron's hideaway is very well guarded by forces loaned from the Turian Separatists. A regiment of krogan soldiers will engage and distract them while Wrex gets us inside."

"She'll never expect us coming in the back door," Wrex grinned anxiously. "And if she tries to escape by shuttle or ground she'll get bombarded with artillery."

"There's one problem we may have to be wary of. Avoid if we can," Liara said.

"That is?"

Liara pressed onto her omni tool and changed the projection to a display of the presidium. Where Barla Von was shot highlighted and the trajectory of the bullet traced back to its source. "The sniper who shot Barla Von. One of the separatists, no doubt."

"So?" Wrex didn't get it.

"Look at the footage," she said as she animated the display. "This turian was using a standard issue rifle equipped with a scope. But he was able to strike his target, which was standing outside of the embassies, all the way from the crosswalk above the presidium air lanes."

"Your projection has to be off, that shot is impossible," Wrex scoffed. "Garrus isn't even good enough to shoot between skycars moving at high speed and take down a moving target. Even a slow clumsy volus."

"That could be why Von survived," Feron noted.

"And he was far enough away that he could slip out without being suspected by C-Sec," Liara added.

"Someone of this caliber would logically be kept close to Linron when he wasn't needed elsewhere," Feron expressed his belief.

"If his abilities at close combat are just as honed, he'll be trouble if we cross him," Aethyta chimed in.

"I can take him," Wrex claimed.

"Anybody else we can bring along?" Feron asked. "Not sure I'm comfortable with just the four of us going in."

Liara's answer was, "I checked with most of the old crew and they're unavailable. Tali's responsibilities as Rannoch's ambassador have her occupied. Javik is too busy living like a god-king on Khaje."

"Grunt's holding down the fort on Tuchanka. About the only person who can when I'm not there," Wrex said. "And it's been awhile since any of us have heard from Garrus - though Grunt had the idea that he's back on Omega killing mercs."

"James has his own command now that he's graduated from the N7 Program," Treeya added.

"What about the one who survived Virmire?"

"The same as Vega," Liara replied, "Jack is in the same position. Miranda Lawson is now the human councilor and Jacob Taylor heads her security team, so they wouldn't be able to come either."

"Anybody else lacks the personal motivation to help us out or is just out of touch," Aethyta concluded the explanation.

"What about Shepard?" Feron asked.

"Shepard is barely out of physical therapy," Liara shut down that idea quickly. "We're all we've got. Get to the shuttle."

\- 2188, CE -

Anderson Memorial Hospital - London, Earth

Shepard sat up and leaned forward at Liara, gritting teeth against the pain of moving. The doctors' projections stated that it would still be years before full functionality was regained. "You've gotten quiet."

"Am I a terrible person?" Liara blurted out.

Shepard was stunned. "How could you ask me that?"

"What I just told you, about sacrificing my own happiness for my people, I regret that," she said. "I've had one cause after another to justify everything that I've done as an information broker. But are those reasons true, or am I only making excuses for my crimes?"

"You've always had the best intentions."

"Sekat didn't care about my intentions," she pointed out. "He was helping me for money and lost his life. Instead of lamenting his death I ruled him out as an acceptable loss. He was a person with a life, a family even, and I didn't care when he died for me. That's not including the people whose private lives I've violated or ruined, or those I've had killed to turn a profit." Liara barely held her tears back as she choked on guilt. "All people have value. What rights have I to play goddess with their lives as I have?"

\- 2191, CE -

Liara's Shuttle - Arrae System, Minos Wasteland

"We'll be at Gellix in about six hours," Liara estimated. "Do whatever you need to be ready."

"Krogan are always ready to spill blood," Wrex laughed.

"That's... comforting."

As the empty time passed by, the four wandered around the shuttle. Some played games and watched vids to cure their boredom. Wrex and Aethyta took time to strip and clean the weapons and switch to empty thermal clips.

"I sent Kyrel - one of my best lieutenants - ahead of us with my forces," Wrex said. "They'll be waiting for us."

Aethyta said, "It'll be awesome to fight with you, Union Chief."

"You sound excited."

Aethyta grinned lasciviously, "My dad was a krogan - Rachni war vet. I've always had a soft spot for krogan."

"By the Goddess!" Liara gasped.

"Oh lighten up, sport," Aethyta laughed.

Wrex bellowed a laugh. "No need to worry, Liara. Bakara would have my quad if we actually did anything."

In the corner of her eye, Liara saw Treeya approaching Feron. Her posture straightened as she prepared to step in if anything happened. Focus was paramount, and drama would only hinder them.

"Feron," Treeya said, "can we-"

"No," he cut her off.

Treeya's head sank. "I just wanted to apologize for things ended." She left the room.

Feron groaned. "Arashu save me - I am such an ass."

"I'm sensing a little tension here," Wrex said.

"Those two had a thing for a little while," Aethyta shrugged. "It didn't go well."

Feron growled. "Thank you for gossiping about my love life, Aethyta."

Wrex stood up and walked over to Liara. "Listen, there's something I should probably tell you."

"What is it?"

"I was the one who leaked the intel about Linron to the council," he confessed.

Liara was thunderstruck. "You did what?!"

"That toad tried to destroy my people," Wrex pointedly accused. "She deserved to pay for that."

Liara sprung up from her seat and put a finger to Wrex's snout. "She was paying! I had her under my control so that I save my people! Linron is a threat to that because she believes I'm responsible."

"I'll help you," Wrex said.

"I know you're helping me, Wrex," Liara turned away and leaned on the window, gazing out at the sea of stars.

"I don't mean this," Wrex clarified. "This year's harvest was pretty good. We've got a surplus of food on Tuchanka and our other worlds. I can divert some of it to Thessia and the asari colonies."

Liara was speechless as her anger melted away. Before she could say anything back to Wrex, his comm went off. "Kyrel? What is it?" he asked.

"Wrex, we're on Gellix and we've begun our assault on the enemy," Kyrel replied.

"Status report. How's it going?" Wrex could hear the familiar sound of gunfire and artillery in the background. Trembling explosion distorted the call at moments.

"We're taking heavy fire but not too bad," was his answer. "These Turians aren't sparing anything defending that base. They're coming in force."

"Hold your position," Wrex ordered. "Make them believe that you are the real threat."

Kyrel laughed over the comm. "You do remember that we're krogan, right? We're always a real threat. Kyrel out."

"How much longer?" Wrex asked Liara.

"Within the next half hour."

The shuttle soon came within view of Gellix. From above, all they could see were gray oceans and brown peaks. The planet's lands were mostly icy tundra. Liara had been here once before, to rescue a team of Ex-Cerberus scientists led by Jacob Taylor. The sharp cold air was unforgettable.

In preparation for landing, the squad began to don their arms and armor.

Liara's armor was black leather plated with Silaris diamond that gave off a faint shimmer in the light. On her hip were her faithful Acolyte pistol and an N7 Hurricane submachine gun. Both were modified with lighter frames and high velocity barrels.

Wrex's crimson armor and M-11 Wraith seldom parted with his being. The shotgun modified with a choke to decrease the spread and an omni-blade bayonet for melee combat. Holstered over his back was a gun the likes of which Liara had never seen before. It appeared to be an assault rifle of similar construction to the Punisher and Executioner weapons manufactured by the Blood Pack mercenaries, but the logo was scratched off. "Like it?" asked Wrex. "It's called an 'Apocalypse Heavy Rifle', looted it after a battle back on Tuchanka."

"It's very nice," Liara replied.

Feron wore only the clothes common among all drell. The fibers were sturdy enough to deflect some damage, but light enough to feel like they weren't there. His greatest attribute was agility and that couldn't be hindered. He strapped an M-97 Viper to his back.

Aethyta wore commando leathers and grabbed a Disciple shotgun from her locker. Treeya wore a lighter hue of Aethyta's suit and took an M-11 Suppressor pistol as her choice.

The inertial dampeners reduced the turbulence of the shuttle entering Gellix's atmosphere to a light vibration and a moment later it was on the ground. "We've landed on the opposite side of the base from where the krogan forces are laying siege," Liara stated. "The old blueprints show a sewage tunnel that drains out on this side. We'll go in there."

"And what if it's been blocked off?" Feron asked.

Wrex answered, "We blast through with these," as he pulled out an explosive charge.

"This base is built to take punishment," the drell pointedly said. "You sure that's strong enough?"

"It's _krogan_ ordinance!" was all Wrex had to say.

"Move out!" Liara cut the chatter before the hatch opened with a hiss of air and they all departed from the shuttle. The clear night sky was bedecked by glimmering stars and smoke in the distance catching the orange-red color of fire from the Krogans' battle could be seen. The air reverberated with the sound of heavy artillery and explosive ordinance.

The Void was wide and guarded by high walls boasting watchtowers with spotlights at every section. It was a remnant of the structures former life as an Alliance-controlled prison where snipers would take down any foolish enough to escape. But with the krogan platoons bearing down on the other side, most of the towers were empty or had a skeleton crew in place. Wrex couldn't help but grin at what he would call the incompetence of the Turian separatists. Bigots who believe the Krogan were capable of nothing but brute force were easily misdirected. In concentrating their defense, they ignored their flank.

Liara's squad strode across the snowy swath of land as quickly as their feet were able, dodging spotlights as they came their way. The ground was icy but rough and allowing for traction. To avoid detection, they shut off their comms to the krogan forces before they landed. They all knew that once inside they would be spotted by surveillance equipment, but by then it wouldn't matter, it'd be a swift push through any token security force to reach Linron and eliminate her.

"We're almost there," Treeya panted in her stride.

Feron replied, "Sounds goo-AH!" as his shields went down and a slug buried itself in his chest. He stumbled back, able to keep his balance. Everyone stopped and looked back, Treeya's eyes filled with horror at the sight of black, yellow-tinted blood on Feron's hand when he pulled his hand away from the entry wound.

"Sniper! Behind cover!" Wrex howled and waved the group behind a large glacier that he hoped would be able to spare them from being shot. Treeya darted forward and caught Feron before he fell down and dragged him to safety.

Aethyta growled. "How did that bastard know we were coming?"

"How did he hit Feron?" Treeya asked. "His shields should have absorbed a first shot."

"Concussive round," was Wrex's guess. "Crafty bastard must have fired the next shot consecutive with the first for them to be so close."

"What do we do now?" Treeya shrieked lowly.

Feron splashed medi-gel on his wounds and felt relief from the pain. The substance clamped down to stop the bleeding and he was able to stand and walk. He doubted that he would be of use inside now. "I'll distract him," he said. "Go on without me."

"We're not leaving you!" Treeya protested. "I'm not!"

"No argument," Feron insisted.

"Treeya, give us covering fire," Liara ordered. "Once we're inside, get back to the shuttle and treat Feron's wounds."

"Good plan," Wrex said. He peered out quickly enough to get a sight on the sniper, poised to shoot, and withdrew his head just before another shot rang out. "I'll get his attention to buy Treeya a second to train her shot, and then we move!"

Wrex jumped out of cover and drew the Apocalypse rifle from his back and squeezed the trigger. The strong recoil vibrated through his arms and the Turian couldn't fire off a second shot before ducking for cover. When his clip was spent, the sniper popped up again to shoot, but was surprised by a shot from Treeya's pistol.

"Now!" Wrex bellowed. Liara and Aethyta darted out from cover and the three made their way forward as Feron sprinted in the other direction, shooting with his rifle in synchronization with Treeya. "Amonkira, lord of hunters, let my move swift as your arrow and Treeya's eye be keen as your own," he prayed. "And if we fall, grant us salvation."

The trio managed to reach the drainage tunnel. Liara signaled to Feron with her omni-tool and he retreated back to cover to wait for the turian sniper to leave.

"That sniper is going to be a pain in the ass if he ends up on the other side of a long hall," Aethyta groaned.

"Please don't jinx us," Liara said.

Wrex twisted a knob on the side of his weapon and a flashlight application illuminated the way. The tunnel was covered in the rust of a millennium without use and stagnated water was inches deep, crawling with vermin.

At the end, the tunnel was blocked off, as expected. The krogan-sized manhole had been paved over with concrete, likely by the Alliance when they still operated the prison. Wrex attached the satchel charges with epoxy and retreated to a safe distance. A press to his omni-tool activated the detonator app and the passage was rocked by an explosion. The air filled with dirt and debris that Liara and Aethyta shielded their mouths and noses from. Wrex simply ignored it as he climbed up into the base.

Inside The Void, the base was bleak and empty. The walls a sandstone color with light fixtures mounted on the ceiling every ten feet along the halls. As expected, security cameras covered every corner. Liara could see the lens adjust, no doubt Linron was watching, zooming in on her face to process the fact that the Shadow Broker had come herself.

"You're men are holding well, Wrex," Aethyta complimented. Wrex smirked. "They know that if they aren't worth their weight, they have to answer to me."

"So where are we going, sport?" Aethyta asked Liara.

"According to the blueprint, there's a large chamber at the heart of the base. It's most likely the war room - where we'll find Linron."

"Very cliché," Aethyta couldn't help a snort.

"Krogan like things simple," Wrex stated. "Our bases are easy to defend, and easier not to get lost in."

"This way," Liara guided them. For the next five minutes they sprinted unimpeded by any guards. The long halls were marked, but otherwise the same as any other.

When they finally did cross a guard it was a single Turian - not the sniper they need beware - in black armor with red lights, watching a door. On his face the war paint for the Taetrus colony could be seen. Drawing a pistol, he shot at Wrex only to be rushed and impaled by the bayonet of his gun.

Wrex scoffed. "Stupid turians. Their armor is too soft."

"Wonder why he was guarding this door," Aethyta muttered to herself just loudly enough to be heard. On the other side the sound of lab equipment could be heard. She looted the omni-tool from the dead turian's body and held it to the red-hued haptic interface. As she expected, it turned green and opened with a press. The matriarch's eyes widened in shock as she saw what lied within. "Oh shit..."

"Aethyta, what are you..." Wrex was rendered speechless at the sight. Liara stepped in and all she could say was, "By the goddess..."

Inside the walls were lined with gestation tanks containing krogan of varied ages. "That bitch!" Wrex snarled furiously. "She's cloning krogan, like Saren did!"

Looking at a map on the wall, Aethyta saw dozens of rooms marked the same as the one they had entered. A closer examination of the krogan clones revealed signs of cybernetic implants on their faces - circuits and lights. Control devices, she assumed. "She could be building an army, but for what?"

"What better weapon to kill krogan with than other krogan?" Wrex answered her question with a question. He could barely contain his anger and the urge to hunt the reactor the base uses for power and level the entire facility. But he stifled himself. A nuclear explosion would kill most of his men before they could retreat. "An army of obedient super soldiers is never not useful."

"I hate to interrupt the discussion," Liara said sardonically and pointed at the wall opening opposite from them, "but we have company."

Pouring from the passage which appeared to be a containment room, a dozen krogan garbed in the same black armor as the turian separatists raised their guns and opened fire.

The air charged with dark energy. Liara cast a barrier as quickly as she could to give them a couple of seconds to escape before the super soldiers broke through. They rushed the door and congested around it, exiting one by one and cutting Liara off from Wrex and Aethyta.

Concentrating energy into her fists, Liara delivered the strongest biotic punch she could muster into the face of one krogan, breaking its neck on impact. "Run!" she cried. "Look for another way to the central chamber."

\- 2188, CE -

Anderson Memorial Hospital - London, Earth

"You did what you had to do!" Shepard pointedly insisted. "Don't tell yourself any different. We all made sacrifices to stop the Reapers. Sacrifices of ourselves and others."

Liara sighed and leant back in her chair, looking away. The Commander was a master of logic, able to put a positive spin on anything. But that, she felt, was the exact opposite of what she needed right now. She wanted an answer; to solve her problem and find peace, not reassurance to stay strong in her current path. "The Reapers are gone," she gently rebutted. "The war is over. How am I supposed to just go on as I am, just rationalize it?"

"Try to do your best for others."

"Maybe that works for you, Shepard, but you're a soldier and I'm a criminal," she said. "You tell yourself that it's kill or be killed to depersonalize those attacking you in battle. I make a conscious choice to harm people who are no threat to me for the sake of business."

\- 2191, CE -

The Void - Gellix, Arrae System

Liara stopped and huffed for breath after she finally eluded the krogan super soldiers. Luring them down a hall and sealing it off. Now she was alone, uncertain of her location. The markers on the wall indicated she had actually backtracked and was near a watchtower.

The location of Wrex and Aethyta was unknown to her. The comms on their omni-tools were shut off as a safety precaution but now were only a hindrance. Liara swore bitterly under her breath, massaging the back of her neck and cracking her vertebrae to ease tension.

"Okay Liara, you can do this," she said to herself. One of the security cameras fixated on her. Linron was watching. In her distraction, Liara did not notice an enemy approaching her.

A shot rang out and grazed her shoulder. Her cry of pain was followed by a biotic blast thrown at her attacker. "No..." she said as she realized who was attacking her.

The sniper.

The turian sniper slowly paced in Liara's direction with a pistol in his hand. She walked back in synchronization. "Please, listen to me," she negotiated. "Whatever Linron is paying you, I can double, no, triple it! Just do not interfere with my mission."

Sprinting forward, the Turian pistol-whipped at Liara but missed when she ducked and rolled. As she recovered, the used a Throw to disarm him and drew her gun. Three shots rang out and were absorbed by his shields. Enough to drop them. A Warp ripped at the turian's armor but he endured and charged at Liara, resorting to hand to hand.

Liara blocked a flurry of punches and returned with a biotic kick to the sniper's side. He crashed into the wall and ignored the pain. Using an Overload, he deactivated Liara's omni-tool before a blade could manifest and came at her with one of his own. She ducked to avoid a slash and plowed into his stomach with a biotic punch that sent him back into the ground.

He stopped moving, perhaps dead. Liara's breaths trembled and she went over to inspect the turian. The moment she was close enough, he swept her out from under her feet and pinned her to the ground.

"Take your own advice, T'Soni," he said. His voice carried a synthetic hum through the speaker on his helmet. "Leave and do not interfere with us."

Before the turian could do anything else, a sharp strike to the side sent him away from Liara. Wrex stood overhead and offered a hand to help her, which she happily took and was hoisted to her feet. "Where's my father?!" she asked.

"She's taking on the Krogan. Sent me ahead to find you and back you up. Don't worry, that woman can handle herself."

The turian dosed with medi-gel and rose to his feet once more. Wrex pushed Liara in the direction of the central chamber and told her, "Go, I've got this."

"Are you sure?"

"There is no way I'll lose to a damn turian," he proclaimed. "Now go!"

Wrex charged at the turian like a rampaging bull, but missed when his target sidestepped. Gracefully, his foot slid back in front of the krogan's and tripped him.

"You really think a cheap trick like that'll stop me?" he asked. He swung his bayonet at the turian who crossed his arms to catch the gun below the blade. He bucked under the krogan's weight, but stood his ground.

"I don't need to stop you," the turian strained. "Just stay busy!"

\- 2188, CE -

Anderson Memorial Hospital - London, Earth

Shepard's head sank and shook. "If that's how you really feel, change it. Do what you have to in order to help the Asari, and then walk away."

"And what if I can't?" she asked. "What if I just find another cause to convince myself to keep it going?"

"I can't make this choice for you, Liara." Shepard's tone changed, becoming sadder. "It'll come to a point where you have to decide what being the Shadow Broker really means to you."

"How will I know what's right?" she asked. Liara chided herself for laying down her burdens on Shepard, still in recovery. It was the last thing she wanted.

Shepard squeezed her hand and smiled. "Be yourself: someone fair and compassionate, who's true to her friends. Because whenever you feel like you're falling, they hold you up just as you do them."

Those words resonated and her tension melted away in the instant. "You're right, Shepard. Thank you."

"Visiting hours are over now," the nurse said, poking her head in through the door.

"I guess our time's up," Liara smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow."

The asari leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her Commander's cheek and sauntered off.

\- 2191, CE -

The Void - Gellix, Arrae System

Liara came to the doorway of the central chamber, ready for battle. The status of Aethyta, Feron, and Treeya were yet unknown to her, but she hoped for them. Wrex would undoubtedly be fine - there was nothing that he could not endure.

All that was before her now was one final enemy, one last loose end she needed to tie before this whole thing could be over.

What would be waiting with the former Dalatrass on the other side of the door was a mystery to her, but she was confident in her success. She knew her enemy and the variables better than anyone believed.

With a press to the icon centered on the door, it whooshed opened, and Liara stepped forth into a tiered circular room laid out with computers and equipment not unlike the Normandy's war terminals. Her Acolyte pistol was gripped firmly in her hand, fresh clip and charged to fire at a second's notice.

"Liara T'Soni," Linron's feminine salarian voice reached her. The salarian was on a platform at the next tier upward, dressed in white STG armor and wielding a Scorpion pistol in one hand and an M-11 Suppressor in the other. Both were equipped with power mods. Her abilities as a sentinel included both tech abilities and biotics - the types of which she held mastery of could only be speculated.

"Ex-Dalatrass," Liara said, emphasizing the "ex" to irritate and cloud her foe. "I got your message."

"The Shadow Broker never misses a message," was Linron's failed attempt at a counter. "I expect that. But not to be sold out after keeping my end of what a thug like you considers to be a bargain."

Liara opted to let Linron rant and complain. All she succeeded in doing was giving the asari time to formulate a strategy. The combination of the Scorpion and Suppressor pistols was inspired. Linron could shower the area around Liara with pseudo proximity mines while using the Suppressor and her powers to control Liara's movements while detonating the mines around her.

"I didn't sell you out," Liara protested. "But now I wish I had never associated with you."

If Liara could reach the same level as Linron much of her advantage would be lost. The power mods on the pistols were also working in unison with the former Dalatrass' biotic implant. An Overload to the mods would short them both and cripple her biotics.

"But you needed me," Linron grinned devilishly. "What I could offer? Forget my crimes, so long as I could save your people from famine and pestilence. Just the means to an end, a tool, like everyone else is to you."

"You're right," Liara said. "You were a means to an end, and you've ceased being useful."

Liara slung up her Acolyte and released the shot she'd been priming since before she entered. Linron strafed to avoid and fired shots from her Scorpion, followed by an Incinerate blast to push Liara near the mine. The asari cast a barrier around it before it exploded and used Throw to propel whatever was lying around at her enemy.

As Linron circled the chamber to keep her vantage point, Liara switched to her N7 Hurricane SMG and opened fire. A warp found its way the moment Linron's shields dropped and connected. Linron returned with a Warp of her own that missed. The pain of her molecules being torn apart made it difficult to aim properly.

By the time the effect wore off, Liara had scaled the ladder to the second tier and primed her Acolyte for another shot. "This is for Mordin," she scowled as she released the trigger and fired.

Linron threw up a barrier to catch the shot and the following Throw met with Liara's own, causing a deadlock between the two. "Mordin," she scoffed. "The man who updated the genophage? Millions upon millions of krogan children over the course of years died in the womb at his hand, yet I'm a monster for trying to save us from the resurgence of the krogan rebellions. Why is it that bullies and criminals always view themselves as the good guys when they create anarchy, while those who try to maintain peace and order are branded as villains?"

"Good guys don't need armies of mindless tank-bred soldiers," she spat.

"It's the only way to tame a krogan."

"Just shut up!" Liara snarled. "I've heard enough of your bullshit!"

"Language, Dr. T'Soni," Linron snickered. "You pride yourself on being so very well spoken."

Liara broke the deadlock in a surge of power and sent a Shockwave that blew Linron into a wall. "Try to be smug now, Ex-Dalatrass."

Linron quickly punched a sequence into her omni-tool and laughed. Another press manifested haptic windows across the walls that fed security footage of Wrex and Aethyta fighting krogan together. "What do humans say when they win a game of chess?" she asked. "Oh yes, checkmate. I've just released all of the tank-bred in the base and ordered them to kill everything they see. Do you trust your father and Urdnot Wrex to survive being accosted by hundreds of armed soldiers in close quarters?"

"Getting desperate, I see."

"You can keep trying to kill me and be killed by my enforcer when he returns, or you can retreat and extract your squad before they get annihilated. You've lost," Linron said matter-of-factly.

"On the contrary," Liara said as she conjured her own omni-tool and pressed a button. The haptic interfaces all began broadcasting footage of two Elcor mating beside a totem. "You've lost."

"What is this?" Linron demanded. The former Dalatrass was smart enough to know that this footage was only a misdirection from something else working.

"Before I got here I stopped by your network hub and uploaded a virus into your system," Liara gloated. "Your entire database is being mined and transmitted to my home base. And once it's finished, this fortress' reactor will be detonated."

When Liara saw the breeding labs, she knew this was the only course she could take. Memories of Virmire and losses suffered flooded back, but could be dealt with another time. "Everything you have: associates, resources, assets; it's all going to be destroyed or repurposed for me. You're as dangerous as a toothless varren. Not worth killing."

Liara jumped down from the platform using her biotics and sprinted away, leaving Linron alone to register what had just happened. "Damn you!" she swore and sent word to the turians to evacuate.

It took ten minutes for Liara to reach her father and Wrex. The data mine was at 47% which meant that there was still time.

"Liara!" Wrex yelled.

"Let's get out of here; the base is going to blow."

Wrex sent a message to Kyrel ordering him to pull out his troops and clear the blast radius. The trio made their way back to the drainage tunnel and across the icy land to reach the shuttle.

Liara confirmed Feron and Treeya's presence aboard and ordered the pilot to launch barely in time. Her sigh of relief was hard and well deserved. The Void's explosion could be seen from the port-side window but none wished to see.

"So, that was tight," Aethyta hummed. "What happened? You kill her?"

"It was either kill her or save you two."

"You mean she's still alive?" Wrex's eyes widened. Liara understood his anger. Everything they had done was to kill the Dalatrass, but she escaped.

"Not for long," Liara revealed. "I copied everything on her system and Glyph is going through it and appropriating what can be useful to us, and turning the rest over to the Council to prosecute. There's nowhere Linron can hide and no one who can help her."

"Nice," Feron laughed.

"How are you, Feron?"

"Surprisingly okay," was the answer. "The shot punched right through but missed anything vital. That assassin is not as good as we thought."

"Unless that was his intention," Liara suggested.

"What do you mean?" Aethyta asked just as the answer came upon her. "Wait, did you..."

"Have this planned from the beginning?" Liara finished her sentence. "I knew Linron would target me eventually. So I reached out to a friend in her ranks who could leak the intel Treeya used to find her base of operations."

"That explains why the Turian bailed out of the fight when I started getting an advantage," Wrex laughed.

Linron's Escape Shuttle - Arrae System, Minos Wasteland

"I can't believe she bested me," Linron muttered angrily from her shuttle. The virus in her system was sophisticated and could not be countered. Now she was trying to recover data from a backup drive that was also corrupted.

"Liara's a damn good information broker, Linron," the turian sniper said as he removed his helmet. "You screwed yourself by trying to go after her."

Linron looked at her enforcer from the corner of her eye, taking in his scarred face and visor. "I expected better from you, Vakarian. But it seems you let your past attachments get in the way of your performance."

"On the contrary," Garrus hummed, "it didn't exactly go as it was supposed to, but the breeding labs were destroyed and know everything on you and the separatists supporting you is falling into the right hands. I call that a good day."

"Of course you're a spy," she seethed. "You never completely condemned the genophage, which was enough to convince some that your wish to join us was legitimate. But I should have known that you're still Victus' lapdog."

"Wrong," Garrus laughed. "Agent Vakarian, Special Tactics &amp; Recon."

"A Spectre?" her bulbous black eyes widened. "But you shot a councilor."

"An authorized, non-lethal shot, which was quickly tended to by his assistant who happens to be one of Liara's agents."

Linron snarled with exasperation like a fussy child. "What else can go wrong?"

Garrus was delighted by that question. "Well now that you mention it, I considered Mordin Solus a friend. I still have my in with the remaining separatists and you're the only one who can expose me."

Linron didn't care to dodge Garrus' kill shot. There was nothing left she could go on for.

Liara's Shuttle - Arrae System, Minos Wasteland

"Could you have filled us in, at least?" Feron didn't hide his annoyance. Being shot unprepared wasn't something he had signed on for.

"I had to be convincing," Liara said. "Otherwise Linron would know she had a double agent. Even I put on an act for the cameras."

"What about Von?" Wrex asked.

"Staged."

"What about me?" Wrex asked again. "Are we good?"

Liara slipped into the krogan's arms and held him tight. "We're good." She then whispered to him, "And by now I imagine that Garrus has killed Linron. So you have your revenge."

"That's pretty good, Liara," Wrex smiled.

"I am a very good information broker," Liara said. "Or I was."

"What?" asked everyone.

Liara relaxed into her seat. "I decided three years ago. When I had the chance to make a break with no loose ends, I would take it."

"What about the organization?" Feron asked. Liara knew that question would come and that Feron might harbor the idea of succeeding her. She would let him if she didn't already have a plan.

"The network of informants and resources will be repurposed into a relief foundation. We'll use our existing knowledge to determine where help is needed most, and commit our resources to doing just that."

"I like the idea," Wrex scratched his chin. "And you can count on my support. I have your back."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"What brought this change of thought on?" Aethyta was curious. Liara seemed content with being the Shadow Broker for so long.

"Something I learned during a meeting with Shepard," she answered. "That I had to make a choice to remain in the shadows, or step into the light."

**The End**


End file.
